


Ghosts

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>venivedivici prompted: Daenerys loses everyone she loves in her bid for the Iron Throne (including dragons) and toward the end of her life (as queen of course) she sort of loses her mind a bit and starts to see and talk to the "ghosts" of her past. Written after S1, before S3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made myself cry while writing this, damn you. And why is there no series of Rosetta Stone sets for fictional languages? Screw German and French. I’ve never needed to know the meaning of a French sentence half as much as I have Elvish or Dothraki. That being said, please understand that all of the language in this was acquired through no more effort than a Google search and a little glossary on a Wiki. 
> 
> Check the notes at the end for a full translation of the conversation they have in the story.

“Doreah, brush my hair.”

There was no response and Daenarys frowned. Doreah had been with her just a moment or two ago. But before she could stir herself to open her eyes and look for her handmaid her nose was filled with the scent of oiled leather and the musk of a Dothraki man. Dany relaxed into the gently steaming waters of her bath and smiled.

“Jalan atthirari anni.”

Dany wondered how she could have ever forgotten how deep and rumbling Drogo’s voice was. Her Khal. It made the water in her washbasin tremble slightly and gooseflesh rose over the skin of her shoulder as he exhaled against her.

“M’ath, my love,” she replied. She turned her face slightly toward him but did not open her eyes, though the temptation was great. Her eyes had begun to fail her and the sight was never as pure as the sound of their voices. She heard the creak of his leather trousers as he knelt behind her bath and her nostrils flared as the scent grew stronger. Gods, but she had missed that. Drogo had overpowered every sense she had, no matter the length of time they spent together. She could no longer count the years since he had lived, and yet she loved him wretchedly still.

“Yer zheanae, jalan atthirari anni.” She thought his fingers may have trailed through the water by her knee but she felt nothing.

“You are kind, Drogo, but I am old and wrinkled and my hair has grown white.”

“No.”

She smiled again and there was silence, the only sounds the gentle lapping of the water at the edges of her tub and his steady, heavy breaths at her back. It was almost as it was for her, when they would lie together in his large tent and listen to the horses whickering and his bloodriders laughing roughly at their jokes.

“Hash anha atihak yera save?” He leaned forward until he spoke right by her ear. “Does the sun rise in West and set in East, my Khaleesi?”

“No, Drogo. nor the mountains blow in the wind like leaves. But soon. Soon we shall be together, my love, and ride through the Night Lands for the rest of time.”

“Vod chafaan, then. Come to me quickly, Daenarys Stormborn. Rhaego will be overjoyed to have his mother at last.”

“Ase shafki athdrivar, my sun and stars.”

He gave one last low sound and she felt the heat of his fingertips ghost across her cheek and then he was gone. She did not know whether she laughed or cried as she sat alone in the cooling waters of her bath.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the conversation translated quick and dirty so you can get the full impact:
> 
> "Moon of my life."
> 
> "Hello, my love."
> 
> "You are beautiful, moon of my life."
> 
> "Will I see you again?"
> 
> "Rest in peace, then." (Basically, hurry up and die so we can be together)
> 
> "Your wish is my command, my sun and stars."


End file.
